1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or an object such as a stylus pen. When characteristics of the touch screen panel are tested, a touch input device in place of a user's hand may be used to provide an exact touch input to the touch screen panel. For example, when characteristics of a capacitive touch screen panel are tested, a conductive rod may be used, which causes a change in capacitance when being contacted with the touch screen panel.